


"A study in Doubles" Cover for Jupiter_Ash

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift, Johnlock - Freeform, Jupiter_Ash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: I love the entire AU Tennis series <3Here's the summary of the first story: A Study in Winning."John and Sherlock are professional tennis players and it’s Wimbledon. One is a broken almost was at the end of his career, the other an arrogant rising star tipped for greatness. It should have been a straightforward tournament. It really should have been. How were they to know that a chance encounter would change everything?"





	"A study in Doubles" Cover for Jupiter_Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Doubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374186) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



[Here's](https://papysanzo.tumblr.com/post/174476304077/okay-so-i-finished-reading-a-study-in) on Tumblr


End file.
